


With The Morning Light

by FukaiFox



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Trans Genji Shimada, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering, blink and you’ll miss it ADHD mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-19 03:37:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14865873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FukaiFox/pseuds/FukaiFox
Summary: There was nothing as beautiful and soothing to him as the sunrise over the mountains in Nepal that crowded their monastery.Well, maybe there was something else.





	With The Morning Light

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all. This took forever. Writer’s block is horrible.  
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy. Incase you didn’t read the tags, Genji in this particular fic is transgender, and uses male identifying terms for his parts.  
> Genji also has ADHD, and both he and a Zenyatta refer to his RSD acting up as “a mood”.  
> Author also uses “mood” to refer to their own RSD. Author discussed usage of term with other person with ADHD.  
> Italicized words in brackets are spoken in Japanese.  
> Priya = darling (Nepali)  
> Anata = darling, honey, dear, etc. (Japanese)  
> Arigatō = Thanks, thank you (Japanese)

As the sun began to slowly rise over the horizon, filling the sky with a pallet of pinks and oranges and blues, Zenyatta feels his soul smile. There was nothing as beautiful and soothing to him as the sunrise over the mountains in Nepal that crowded their monastery.

 

Well, maybe there was something else.

 

The omnic turns his head to look at his partner still sleeping all bundled up warm in the blankets, and he reaches a hand out to tenderly run his fingers through soft black hair. The pressure isn’t enough to wake the man, but he does stir some and unconsciously turns his head into the touch.

 

Now there was something more beautiful than anything Zenyatta had ever seen.

 

Genji Shimada.

 

Nobody could exactly pinpoint when their relationship had advanced, when “Master” and “my student” became “Zen” and “my dearest”, but it had been a natural progression. Genji had told Zenyatta once that nothing in his previous life in Hanamura had ever felt as real as what they had, that he doesn’t think he ever actually knew what love was until now, and Zenyatta felt the same. Sure, he felt the love of his brothers and sisters in the Shambali, of his other students, and of course from Mondatta, but he agreed that this was something much deeper.

 

Zenyatta turns his head back to the sunrise and watches as the colors all bleed together across the sky, and he listens to the birds begin to sing their songs. He wonders briefly what sort of things the day would bring to them, but quickly decides that it doesn’t really matter. The day would progress as it was meant to, and they would simply plan around that. As the sun rises higher and begins to fill their shared room with soft orange light, Zenyatta hears a few soft sounds from the futon behind him.

 

“Good morning, Genji.” he says, tilting his head some to look at the cyborg as Genji slowly sits up, stretches his arms above his head, then brings his hands back down to wipe the sleep from his eyes. Genji hums and gives the omnic a sleepy smile, happy to see he had woken up early enough to catch Zenyatta long enough before it was time to actually get up, and they would have to separate to do their daily chores.

“Good morning, Zenyatta.”

“Did you sleep well, my dear?” Zenyatta asks, and Genji nods, then leans back on his hands.

“Up before the sun, as always. I’m sorry to have missed it, those colors look beautiful.” he says, his eyes locked on the reflection of the colors on Zenyatta’s chrome. Genji could see the scratches in the metal and some of the rust and chipping around his edges, but it was all just beauty to him. Every scratch in his plating had a story that went with it, and every encounter and experience shaped Zenyatta into the monk he was today.

 

“It was rather beautiful at the start, but it certainly hasn’t lost its beauty yet. There is still plenty to watch.” Zenyatta says, a soft sigh leaving his synth when he feels Genji’s chest at his back, the man’s arms wrapping around his waist and his chin rests on his shoulder. Zenyatta hums contently and raises a hand up to comb his fingers through Genji’s hair once more and gently scratches as his scalp, and it draws a soft dreamy sigh from the man’s lips.

“Hmm....so it was real..”

“What was that?”

“I thought I felt you touching my hair before I woke up, but I wasn’t quite sure if I was still dreaming.”

Zenyatta lets out a soft laugh.

“Do you dream of me often?” he teases, and as Genji’s cheeks tint a soft pink, he laughs more.

 

Not too long ago, this kind of banter would have seemed impossible, something for a different universe, but here they were together. Genji smiles and presses a soft kiss to Zenyatta’s metal cheek.

“Yes, actually, I do. In one form or another, I feel like you’re in a lot of them. I even had a dream you were human once.” he confesses, and Zenyatta turns his head with interest.

“Did you?”

“[ _Yes_ ], and you were still very handsome.” Genji teases back, a victorious smile stretching across his lips when Zenyatta’s fans audibly quicken. “But I’d rather have the original.” he assures, then kisses one of the pistons on Zenyatta’s neck. Zenyatta tilts his head a little at the kiss and presses his own small static shock against the metal of Genji’s lower jaw.

 

Genji hums and presses his face into the pistons and bars that formed Zenyatta’s neck and nuzzles against them with another soft sigh.

“I don’t really want to get up yet, Master... Do we really have to?” he asks. “Can we just stay in bed for a little while longer?”

Zenyatta leans back against the cyborg’s chest. Well, he supposes they could afford to sleep in this once. It wasn’t as if Genji had requested they waste the entire day away.

“I don’t see why not.” Zenyatta muses, and he laughs as Genji squeezes him tight around his middle and pulls his partner back to the futon to lay down together once more. Zenyatta lies on his side with Genji right next to him, facing each other as the cyborg smiles wide and covers his faceplate in kisses, and Zenyatta laughs.

“Genji, my dearest, I thought you wanted to sleep in.” Zenyatta teases him. Genji grins and presses more kisses to Zenyatta’s face, and even a few against his neck.

“I never said I wanted to sleep in... I just didn’t want to get out of bed yet.” Genji replies. He’d been able to win a lazy morning to just lounge and relax, and he was already awake. He wasn’t about to waste this opportunity and just sleep it away. “I wanted to have you all to myself before responsibilities steal you away from me.”

Not that they were actually going to be apart, but he couldn’t exactly just snuggle up on Zenyatta when he was teaching the doing daily chores, or teaching the children in the village down below, as he had been doing so much of lately. Genji couldn’t be upset with him however, as these were things that needed to be done, but he was so accustomed to their usual routine that to have it changed or disrupted in any way put him off sometimes.

 

Zenyatta huffs out a soft laugh and nods with new understanding.

“Of course, Genji.” he says, then puts his fingers back in the cyborg’s hair. “My student, are you in one of your moods again?” Zenyatta asks, and he sighs gently when he sees Genji’s little stabilizers droop some.

“I understand.. I apologize, dear. We haven’t had much time to ourselves lately, and even our meditation sessions have been cut short.” he says, causing Genji to frown a little.

“I’m sorry, Master.. I know you have other things to do, and that I’m not the only thing in your life that needs attention. I know you’re busy, but-“

“Your mind is constantly running, dear, I know. Did you think the worst?”

Genji sighs defeated and presses his face into Zenyatta’s chest.

“....maybe. I knew you weren’t mad at me, because you would have told me if I had done something to upset you. But what if it had been something so obvious that you hadn’t felt the need to tell me? I know you wouldn’t, but...” and Genji sighs again, and Zenyatta squeezes him in his arms.

“I know. I’m sorry, dear. But we have this time now to just be together. I’m here now.” he promises. “And I’ll take care of you, always. You know this.”

“Yes, Master, I know. Thank you.”

 

Zenyatta lets out a deep sigh and rests comfortably, his optics locked on Genji as the man snuggles as close as could be, his fingers tracing little patterns on Zenyatta’s chest while the other hand simply rests on his back, but the omnic chuckles quietly when the hand on his back also begins to move and explore, and curious fingers work their way between his spine to touch the delicate wires there.

“In another kind of mood now, are you?” he teases, and laughs once more when Genji’s stabilizers flick straight up and his face flushes pink.

“Worry not, my dear. I said I would take care of you, did I not? I’m here, all you need to do is tell me what you want, and I will do it.”

 

Genji smiles a little.

“I want to stay like this, Zen. Close, a little lazy too.. Think we can keep that?”

“Of course, _priya_. I’ll take care of you.” Zenyatta promises, and he slowly sits up, hovering over Genji’s form. He hums and tilts his head fondly, and his hand gently runs along the curve of the man’s waist. Genji smiles and turns over onto his back, locking eyes with the omnic and he lets out a deep content sigh.

“I don’t think morning delight was in the plans for today.” he laughs quietly, and Zenyatta returns it.

“No, not at all, but I’ve always been flexible to changing plans.”

Both the omnic’s hands were now on Genji’s body, just running over his sleek armor and tracing divots, his side vents, and the bright green lit circles on his abdomen. Zenyatta’s hands finally find their place on Genji’s hips, gently pressing down on the panels, but not hard enough to pop them just yet.

“May I, dear? Or has your mood caused you trouble here as well?” he asks, and Genji just shakes his head.

“No, Master. I am well, thank you.”

Zenyatta nods and finally releases them, the armor clicking and hissing pneumatically as the omnic pulls it away, revealing the skin underneath, heavily scarred from his battle with Hanzo and even more so from the multitude of surgeries he had to undergo during his time with Overwatch, but he was just as beautiful as ever. Genji sighs as the plating was pulled away, the skin sensitive to the cold air, and he spreads his legs apart.

 

It was always a beautiful sight to see Genji so at ease with his body, confident now in his skin as he once was. It had taken a long time for Genji to come this far from the sorry wretch he had been all those years ago before he went under his Master’s tutelage. The cyborg smiles at the omnic and blows him a kiss.

“Like what you see, Zen?” he asks playfully, and Zenyatta laughs.

“Always, beloved. You are an absolute marvel. Had I breath, you would steal it from me for certain.”

Blush spreads across the man’s cheeks once again and he smiles, pressing himself back further into the soft pillows and letting his eyes fall half shut.

“Thank you... You are such a sweet-talker, Master. I appreciate it.”

 

Genji had always been confident in his body, and the skills he had honed with it, able to make men and women weak with his charming playboy debonair and devilishly good looks. It became even easier once his body filled out properly, muscle building in all the right places from his training, his voice dropping deep, it all made him much more confident and sure of himself. He doesn’t linger on his past for long though, letting the memories pass with a gentle sigh and a little press of his hips up into Zenyatta’s hand, and the monk chuckles.

 

“Eager, aren’t you Sparrow?”

 

“For you? Always.”

 

Zenyatta hums and places his hand gently on Genji’s pubic mound, his thumb sliding down past the wiry black hair to just rub ever so softly over his dick and to the slick hole beneath, back and forth to spread the wetness.

“I can tell.” he teases, watching as Genji instantly melts into the bed at the touch, eyes still at half-mast. Zenyatta’s soul smiles at such a sweet expression, and he presses his thumb just a little bit more, rubbing Genji’s dick in circles as it hardens. Genji’s eyes fall fully shut as Zenyatta touches him, arching his hips up into the omnic’s gentle hand, and he gasps when he feels two metal fingers slide inside of him, his back bowing just a little.

“ _Master_ -“

Zenyatta chuckles and slowly moves them, thrusting them slowly in time with the gentle rubs of his thumb over Genji’s dick as he just watches the cyborg recline into the pillows with a black silicon lip sucked between porcelain teeth. Zenyatta thought Genji was beautiful at all times, but there was just something particularly appealing about seeing the man in this state, body given to pleasure.

 

There’s nothing Genji wants more than for Zenyatta to get on with it and provide what he knows the omnic can give him, but at the same time he doesn’t want this to be over so soon. Zenyatta knows just how to bring out a side of Genji that not even his younger paramours had seen. Zenyatta moves his fingers faster, crooking them firmly in a come hither motion to massage Genji’s g-spot while his thumb continued its circles over his swollen cock, watching Genji’s stomach begin to contract with the cyborg’s quickened breathing, and his amber eyes flicker. Zenyatta’s fingers become coated with slick, helping them slide easier, and the omnic slowly slides in a third one. Genji gasps out loud at the stretch, his back arching and his hips bucking up to meet Zenyatta’s fingers.

“Fuck-!” he breathes, one of his hands raising to brush his messy hair from his eyes. “Th-that’s good.. Shit- that’s really good..”

 

The muscles in Genji’s thighs begin to quiver as he holds back on shutting them. He can feel the tingling heat in his stomach move down into his hips, inner walls fluttering against Zenyatta’s fingers with the approaching orgasm making his entire body feel like it was floating.

“Zen.. Zen, I-I’m gonna- _O-ohh fuck y-yes_ -“ he moans shakily, and the omnic simply chuckled and keeps his pace. Good. Genji wants the climax to build and build until he just can’t take it anymore, and the stimulation directly on his dick turns sharp and just on the edge of too much, and he takes deep shuddering breaths to make it last just a little longer before he finally lets it come. Genji’s entire body shakes as he lets out a series of loud moans and pitchy cries that break in his throat, the orgasm washing through his entire being and making his eyelids flicker and eyes roll back just a little, his brain fuzzy and al he can hear is blood rushing in his ears beside his own cries and Zenyatta’s soft tenor voice cooing praises to him.

 

_“You’re beautiful, Genji...”_

_“My lovely Sparrow.”_

_“What a wonderful sight you are.”_

_“My good boy..”_

 

That last one makes him feel like he’s about to come again, igniting a deep and fulfilling ache in his chest, and he whines. Zenyatta hums and slows his fingers, his free hand moving to cradle Genji’s cheek in his metal palm as the man slowly comes down from his orgasm. The man is panting heavily, his chest heaving as the omnic whispers sweet words to him that call him back from the Iris-like haze he had been in. Genji slowly opens his eyes again and they lock onto Zenyatta’s faceplate, and he smiles.

“ _Anata_..” he sighs dreamily, and Zenyatta tilts his head like a smile, his tinkling laugh making Genji relax somehow even more. Zenyatta slowly pulls his fingers out and grabs a nearby cloth to clean them, and Genji hums as he watches Zenyatta dip the rag into a nearby basin of water and wring it out before bringing it to the cyborg’s thighs to clean them.

 

“Mm... _arigatō_.” He says quietly.

“You’re most welcome, my dear. How are you feeling? Better?”

Genji nods.

“Much better. I feel like I’ve touched the Iris.”

Zenyatta chuckles again and finishes up his cleaning, replacing the panel he had removed from Genji’s hips earlier as well. 

“I’m positive you actually could, if we tried hard enough. Your mind and body sings in complete harmony at that final moment in no other way I’ve ever seen. For now...” He starts, going to cradle Genji in his lap. Zenyatta takes in a deep synthetic breath before letting it out in a hum, golden arms beginning to materialize from his back and wrap around Genji’s body to caress with tender hands.

“I will be your conduit.”

 

Genji smiles as Zenyatta embraces the Iris and uses its revitalizing aura just to calm his body once more. His muscles, slightly sore and still trembling from the intense orgasm only minutes ago, suddenly feel warm and thoroughly relaxed. The transcendence feels like a balm of sunlight on his very existence, making Genji feel sluggish and content like a cat in a windowsill. Zenyatta’s metal fingers tenderly comb through Genji’s tussled black hair while golden transcendent hands just stroke along the metal carapace covering his body, and Genji swears it feels like they’re touching real skin, just for a moment. It’s a wonderful feeling.

 

“You spoil me, Zenyatta.”

“True. But a little bit of indulgence is good for the soul. I see no harm in it.”

 

Zenyatta watches as Genji practically melts in his arms as the Iris soothes him.

“Rest for just a little bit, my dearest. I will be here when you wake again, I promise.”

Genji hums and sleepily nods his head, then closes his eyes once more and slowly dozes off, cradled in Zenyatta’s lap with his head resting on the omnic’s shoulder, face tucked into his neck.

 

And as Zenyatta turns his head to watch the sun finally rise above the mountains and into the sky, he wonders just what he did for the Iris to grant him such a wonderful gift as Genji Shimada.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> For those without ADHD, I can explain here what RSD is and what it can do. Rejection Sensitive Dysphoria is the brain perceiving rejection, anger, or criticism, when there is none. Or, being extremely sensitive about it when it is. Someone could say something in an off tone, or not reply to a message after it’s been read, or even something like a sudden routine change could set it off and turn the brain’s emotional response system into one huge dumpster fire.  
> Even though Genji understands for a fact their routine has been changed only for a short while simply because they have been more busy than usual, and he has done nothing wrong and Zenyatta isn’t upset with him about anything, his brain can’t stop funneling the idea into his head even though he knows it’s not true.


End file.
